Children are particularly attracted to animals, and this attraction has resulted in a myriad of books, stories, toys, games, etc. relating to that subject area, to attract and absorb the attention of small children. Typically, such children learn the characteristics of various animals by means of experience with such games, stories and etc.
While small children are capable of absorbing a great deal of knowledge, obviously those children may learn much more efficiently if they are taught in a methodical manner. However, there is a great deal of very basic knowledge which is customarily never taught to small children, but rather taken for granted that they will adequately learn such knowledge merely by experience. While this is true, a methodical teaching system results in much more rapid and efficient learning of virtually any knowledge or skill. Such a teaching method is best when provided in the form of a toy or game, particularly with small children and their relatively short attention spans.
The need arises for a toy or game which provides a basic shape, which shape may be embellished by additional shapes representing various characteristics of various animals. The shapes may represent various facial features (eyes, nose, ears, etc.) common to all higher animals, and may be color coded in order to further broaden the learning experience. Various assembly means may be incorporated and at least one element of each set of animal features may include the name of the animal, thereby providing additional assistance in very early reading skills for those children capable of absorbing such knowledge. Finally, by means of careful construction, the device may be formed to eliminate many of the hazards which may accompany such toys comprising a plurality of parts when used by small children.